


"I love you, but please stop wasting your money on me

by josephjonxs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Soft Blush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjonxs/pseuds/josephjonxs
Summary: I really wanted to post this on christmas day but I kinda forgot so here we go. It’s kinda based on an earlier prompt: “Just pretend to be my date”





	"I love you, but please stop wasting your money on me

“Hey baby,” Blink dropped himself on the chair across of Mush. He rustled some snow out of his hair before he smiled at his boyfriend. They hadn’t seen each other since winter break started, mostly because Mush had been busy with his entire extended family coming over for Christmas. He had invited Blink to come over for the Christmas dinner, but he had declined, claiming his family wanted to be together. Which was sort of true, only it ended in fights between his mother and his stepfather, like he had expected.

“Hey,” Mush smiled back at him. “I ordered you hot Choco,” the boy nodded to the two mugs on the table.

“Thanks,” Blink pulled the mug towards him, wrapping his hands around it.  “How was your Christmas?” Mush soon started talking about the annoyingly long dinner and even more annoying family members. Blink loved just listening to Mush talk, even when it was about things he did not know anything about. Like how his aunt apparently got divorced this year from her husband and came out as a bisexual. Mush told it like Blink knew the woman for years, while he never met her.

“So, then nana fell asleep on the couch while Uncle Jerry was still going on and on about how angry it made him that Trump won the elections.”

“Your family is wild, babe,” Blink said before he took the last sip of his hot Choco.

“Nah, you get used to it. How was your Christmas?”

“It was okay,” Blink shrugged, not wanting to dive into the arguments and broken dishes.

“You know you are welcome for any holiday at my house, right? You can experience the wildness in person,” Mush said, picking up on the small signals, like how Blink avoided his gaze when he had spoken.

“That’s very kind but-“

“No. I don’t want no but’s.”

“Okay, chief,” Blink lips turned into a smirk, grinning at the boy.

“I got you something for Christmas,” Mush quickly continued before Blink could object. “It’s nothing big. It just made me think of you and I thought you deserved some presents,”

“Mush, you know I can’t-“

“I already threw away the receipt, so you can’t return any of it. A shame if I need to throw it away.” Mush picked up the bag from the floor, placing it on the table before Blink. It was a medium sized shopping bag, almost filled with different wrapped items.

“Mush-“

“Just open it,”

“I can’t,” Blink pushed the bag back to Mush.

“Why not? It’s just presents,”

“I can’t pay you back,” he started to explain before Mush interrupted him again.

“You don’t have to. I bought these because I wanted to, not because I expect something in return.”

“Mush, I love you. But please stop wasting your money on me.”

“I’m not wasting my money. Just open the damn presents, Blink.”

Blink grunted softly, before picking the present on top, he shoved the bag softly out of the way, so it was no longer in between Blink and Mush. Even the way it was wrapped looked expensive, a dark red wrapping paper with a dark green bow on top.

“Come on, you’ll enjoy it!” Mush encouraged him. In the small box was a mug with a print of the Moomins.

“Remember when we talked for like an hour about how we loved the show when we were kids?” Mush said. The other boy could not help but smile.

“And you said that your mother was afraid it was a violent show,” he chuckled, placing the mug on the table.

“I didn’t buy you gifts because I think it’s a requirement for Christmas, or that I need to do it. I bought them because every single one of these items reminded me of you, or something we did together.” Mush folded his hands together as he kept his gaze on Blink.

“Oh, babe, I love you,” Blink smiled, looking from the mug to Mush.

“I love you too, but there are still a few to unwrap. So, you better get to it.”


End file.
